The Ten Truths of Life
by Enigmaforum
Summary: In life we can be certain about ten things: Cheat, Love, Lust, Lie, Innocence, Confusion, Trust, Disappointment, Hypocrite and Inevitable. In response to MyStateofMind's tagging me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or its characters in any way shape or form. All I do own are the plot details for these.**

**AN: Alright so normally I don't do these things but I saw MyStateofMind had tagged me and thought why not try this? School and life has been bogging me down lately and I felt the need to release some of the tension I'm feeling right now. And really I have to thank these drabbles…they helped inspire me to start writing The Music of Our Hearts Again and I promise all...new chapter coming SOON.**

**Until then…here is the challenge I was put to:**

_**Write ten, short drabbles, inspired by the following words (cheat, love, lust, lie, innocence, confusion, trust, disappointment, hypocrite and inevitable) in the point of view of any Camp Rock character you want. Also, give them some sort of love interest, or friend that they can base their thoughts around. Post the story with the title of "Ten Truths of Life" with the rules as your A/N. **_

**AN: And as for tagging people...ummm I don't really know who to tag. Though I would love seeing something come from my good friend Angel or Columbian Necktie because she's just amazing.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cheat:**_

If you picked up any issue of Pop Informer Magazine, went onto any fan site, or tuned into any new episode of Hot Tunes Television it's safe to say that you could find a plethora of information on any one member of Pop's golden boys Connect 3. But these media outlets/fan sites only really tell you the basics like favorite colors, movies, and bands. They can tell you about their basic personalities but they don't tell you everything. And really they shouldn't. There should be certain things that only the people closes to them know about.

Take for example, Nate. Everyone thinks of him as the serious yet funny and sensitive musician. They know that he likes to play board games, monopoly being his favorite; they know that he can be competitive when it comes to monopoly but what they don't know is that Nate is one big cheater. He likes to be the banker in the game so he can take extra money out when dealing. He enjoys setting out an extra house on one of his properties when he thinks no-one is watching. Nate enjoys cheating at Monopoly and for the most part all of his friends let him because they either don't care, or don't notice.

But there's one person that does care, one person that does notice every time he plays with them and that person is Nate's girlfriend; Caitlyn Gellar. She notices because she's usually sitting in his lap when he tries to take extra money out, or she's right beside him when he attempts to put another house on one of his properties. She calls him out on his cheating ways every time because like Nate, Caitlyn is competitive and like Nate she likes to win. So naturally she calls him out when he cheats slaps his hands whenever he attempts one of his sneaky little moves and then smiles when he so good naturedly pulls her in and presses his lips to her own.

It's why Nate keeps doing it, because this one time, cheating in a game feels oh so terribly good with Caitlyn by his side.

_**Love:**_

He's never been what anyone would call lucky in love. In fact Shane Grey could safely say that he was the one pushing love away because of all the pain it brought upon people. To avoid that pain it just easier to not be in love. If he wasn't in love then he couldn't get hurt, and if he couldn't get hurt then the world was a better place.

That theory was one he practiced for much of his teenaged life. He had girlfriends of course but he never let himself feel anything more than a residual liking. Enjoy their company for a little while and then dump them because they weren't worth his time. It was a safe and effective way of protecting himself from unnecessary pain.

And then he formed Connect 3 with two of his best friends and became famous and his views on love stayed the same except he really didn't date anyone. He felt like he could only trust a few select people and everyone else was out to use him for the fame or the free stuff. So he avoided love and relationships in general for a good amount of time and he was content.

He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone that would change his views about the subject until he came into contact with one Mitchie Torres during his forced exile towards Camp Rock. She came into his life and completely and utterly changed his entire views on emotions, on feelings, and yes most definitely changed his opinions on love.

Why? Because she didn't care about his fame, his fortune, and she called him on his attitude. She was this bright ball of energy, smiles and talent that made him feel like he was worth more than just his musical abilities. She was special and he could safely say that he _**loved**_ Mitchie Torres with his entire heart because of that. She was worth loving because she took a chance and loved him.

_**Lust:**_

Lust. It's a strange emotion. One that creeps up on someone unexpectedly, makes them crazy, and then many times leaves just as quickly as it came upon said person. But there are also times when lust creeps up on you and then it doesn't want to leave. It sticks with a person until they either go crazy or do something about it and at the moment she was going crazy because she couldn't do anything about the large amounts of lust she was feeling.

It was really quite funny because she was the last person on the face of this planet that you'd ever think about in accordance with lust. She was known as the sweet, innocent, good-girl type and really she was. She didn't go out and party, has never smoked a cigarette or had more than an ounce of alcohol in her life and she liked it that way. It helped her keep her priorities in order, led her to try and pursue her goals while living a good life. But lately her hormones have decided to really start acting up and she knows why.

It's because of a certain dark-haired Pop Star boyfriend of hers. One that she's been with for nearly a year and it's because of him that she's started thinking about things that would have made her blush months ago. It's because of his intoxicating kisses, and oh so subtle touches that she finds herself yearning for him in ways she's never yearned for anyone before. It's because of him in his ridiculously tight pants that she thinks about ripping them off of him and having her way with him.

Yes, it's because of Shane Grey that Mitchie Torres now feels complete and utter lust.

_**Lie:**_

A lie. Who knew that one lie could put her in so much pain? Mitchie certainly hadn't known about it. If she had she certainly wouldn't have told that stupid lie about her mother working for HotTunes in China to the entire Camp. She wouldn't have put on an act for almost the entire summer, and she wouldn't have hurt Shane Grey like she had.

She shuddered as she thought about that. Her one lie to a group of people had spread throughout the camp and had somehow reached the guy she was falling for. He believed it because she hadn't done anything to correct him. So she spent time with him, got to know Shane as a person and fell for him. Hard.

That's right; Mitchie Torres had fallen for the charms of Shane Grey hook line and sinker within the few weeks that she'd known him. But with her lying she'd screwed up any hoping chance she had with him. She'd completely and utterly caused Shane to lose whatever faith and trust he'd started to put in her by lying. Because like all good lies, she'd been caught by the one person she didn't want to be. And now she was in pain, copious amounts of it because heartbreak was a bitch. What's worse is knowing that she was the sole reason for all the tears, the raw emotion, the pain. By telling a lie to Shane Grey Mitchie Torres was now in a literal heartbroken hell.

_**Innocence:**_

He groaned in his sleep as he heard a loud cry coming from across the room. Sleepily he opened one eye and groaned as he saw the time, four in the morning. He'd barely gotten to sleep two hours ago and now here he was, up again because of the crying going on less than ten feet away from him. Crying that only seemed to be getting louder by the second and would more than likely continue to get louder until he or the woman beside him got up to tend to the small human being that was currently making the loud noises that were keeping him from sleep.

Sighing Shane finally managed to pry both of his eyes open and glanced at the woman currently snuggled against his chest. He smiled as he watched Mitchie for a few moments, still in awe that he was now married to the woman who'd stolen his heart at Camp Rock nearly eight years ago. It made his heart swell to think that he could call her his own and it was that exact thought that had him gently prying himself away from her warm body and settling her beside him with as little movement as he could possibly manage. He quickly managed to pull the covers back on his body and sit up before setting his feet on the ground. He stood up quickly, stretched for a moment and then made his way around the bed and straight towards the crib that was currently set up against the nearby wall of their room.

"Hey Princess," he cooed softly as he reached the edge of the crib and leaned down to scoop his very unhappy three-week-old daughter into his arms. He chuckled as her cries seemed to almost immediately calm down as he began to rock her gently and stared down in awe at the little life form in his arms. It was hard to believe that she was his, but she was and he couldn't be happier about it as he looked down at her little face. She looked so peaceful, so content, but most importantly she looked so _**innocent**_ in his arms. He was going to do his hardest to make sure she kept that innocence with her for as long as possible.

_**Confusion:**_

Caitlyn had always been sure about everything in her life. She knew that she was a girl with a flashy sort of edge, she knew that she was smart, she knew that she was strong, and most importantly she knew where she was going in life. From an early age Caitlyn knew that she wanted to be a music producer. She knew that she wanted to be in the background making amazing things happen for people who had amazing voices. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to admit to it.

This kind of knowledge also meant that Caitlyn Gellar's life was very straightforward. And for the majority of her life she'd lived without massive amounts of confusion until now at the tender age of sixteen. Now when she's managed to really set herself up to succeed in her career Caitlyn got a curveball thrown into her life in the form of one Nate; one third of the very popular boy band Connect 3.

He'd come racing into her life very unexpectedly during the summer because of his best friend Shane, being involved with one of her best friend's, Mitchie. Because and ever since then she'd been in a wave of confusion over him and her feelings for him. They'd started out as good friends but somewhere along the way Caitlyn's feelings had changed. She no longer wanted to be just friends with Nate because he made her want more. He got her in a way no-one else had, his looks sent shivers up her spine, and the way they acted around each other just confused the hell out of Caitlyn. She knew she wanted more but she didn't know if he wanted the same thing.

Yes, when it came to Nate, Caitlyn felt a crazy kind of confusion that she'd never known before and the scary thing about it all was that Caitlyn liked her confusion over him.

_**Trust:**_

Jason didn't trust many people. This fact would come as a surprise to anyone who didn't really know him because of the attitude he put on for the rest of the world. He came off as a bubbly, optimistic, and overall outgoing person and he was like that. Really he was. He just had problems with trusting people because of his fame.

He'd discovered all too quickly that people make promises they don't keep in Hollywood, that people backstab and sell information and that trusting people was just dangerous sometimes. So he kept his trusting ways to a few select people in his life, his parents, Shane and Nate, their security team and their manager. They were mostly safe people to trust because he knew them, but even then sometimes they broke their words. Like when Shane said that he'd make him a birdhouse at Camp Rock and then Jason had received nothing upon going to see his friend in the exile he'd kind of forced him into. That had hurt Jason in more ways than he'd cared to admit at the time but now when he thought about it, Jason sort of owed Shane now.

It was because of that non-existent birdhouse that Jason had run into one Ella Lopez while on a walk along the lake by himself. He'd come upon her sitting on the banks, quietly painting her nails and listening to music. She'd been off in her own little world until he'd walked by and she'd stopped him and asked him to sit with her. At first Jason had been skeptical because this girl obviously knew who he was but he sat down anyway because she was intriguing.

So they sat on the edge of the lake and Ella talked to him. She told him about her nail polish, about her distaste for the way Tess was treating people, and about her life in general. She let him ask her questions about anything and everything and she didn't push him for any information. In fact during that entire conversation she only asked him one thing: why he had looked so sad when he was walking by.

That one question had caused Jason to actually tell her about the birdhouse that he wanted but wasn't going to get because he just wanted to get it off of his chest and she listened without complain. He'd gotten up to leave after that confession, knowing he had to get back to Nate so they could leave but not before Ella had actually promised to make him a birdhouse for when he came back. He'd scoffed at her promise, knowing that while she may be a nice girl she would probably break her promise like so many others. He liked her well enough but he couldn't trust her.

Ella proved him wrong. When he came back with Nate to judge Final Jam Jason had been presented with a completed birdhouse created by her. That was the very moment that Jason could safely say that he started to really trust Ella. She kept her word and that was one thing that Jason could always trust in his crazy world.

_**Disappointment:**_

Tess Tyler could be described as a lot of things. She could be described as beautiful, smart, and talented at some things. But then she could also be seen as manipulative, cold-hearted, and just plain old mean to anyone around her. These were the traits that other people used to describe Tess Tyler but none of them even came close to how she saw herself.

Tess Tyler saw herself as nothing more than a disappointment. She disappointed her mother by failing to win Final Jam, by failing to be the perfect daughter she demanded that she so desperately wanted. Tess disappointed her father by trying to take after her mother's cold-hearted ways.

But most importantly Tess felt the most extreme disappointment in herself with her inability to be the things that everyone else wanted her to be. Her mother wanted a perfect daughter and she couldn't give her that. He father wanted a loving daughter and she couldn't give him that. Tess wanted to be normal and she couldn't even get that because of the disappointment she felt from everyone else.

_**Hypocrite:**_

He was nothing more than a hypocrite right now for everything he'd said to Caitlyn last night.

He'd accused her of being nothing but a workaholic. He'd said that she was only interested in furthering her career and nothing else. He'd said that she buried herself in her work and paid almost no attention to him for the past month. He'd accused her of not loving him, of not wanting to be in their relationship, of not even trying anymore.

Nate had said a lot of things during his tirade and he was more than surprised when she didn't say anything to him during it. That kind of behavior wasn't like her at all; she liked fighting with him when he started something, she was never silent. It was her silence that made him stop talking and just look at her because he wasn't used to that type of reaction from her.

When he'd stopped talking she'd just looked at him for a few moments before finally talking to him. No, talking was the wrong term for it because there hadn't been any talking. She'd called him a hypocrite, slapped him, packed a bag and then went to stay with Mitchie and Shane because she'd said that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as he was at the moment, let alone the same apartment.

_**Hypocrite**_. That word kept ringing through his head since she'd left. He realized that she was right, because he was nothing but a hypocrite. Why was he a hypocrite?

It was because he'd done the exact same thing to her months ago. He'd buried himself in working on the new Connect 3 album, came home late constantly, and he'd only spent time with her when he had a day off. They'd barely spoken for a month when he'd been doing that, barely saw each other except when he'd crawl into bed with her at odd hours of the morning. And what had she said during that entire time?

Nothing. She hadn't complained once because she'd told him that she understood that it was his job. She put up with it all during that crazy time period and now she was getting the chance to produce a high profile album, to work and what was he doing?

Being nothing but a hypocrite and he hated it.

_**Inevitable:**_

Fate has a funny way of working sometimes. It can start a person in the worst situation they think is possible and then it has a funny way of working out in said person's favor. Take for instance the story of Mitchie and Shane:

He was forced back to the Music Camp that had started it all for him because of the attitude problem he'd developed in his real life. She desperately wanted to go to said Music Camp in order to kick start the dream that he was living. It was fate that they were going to the same Music Camp, which they were completely opposite personalities when starting out at said Music Camp and it was fate that brought them together.

Fate made sure that it was inevitable that Mitchie and Shane found each other without even really knowing it at first. It was inevitable that Shane would get noticed at Camp, that he would run away from the fans, that he would trip and fall over a rock, that he would land right underneath the window to the mess hall. It was inevitable that he would hear Mitchie singing that day and not even know it was her. It was inevitable that from that day on that both Mitchie and Shane would continue to see each other.

It was inevitable that Mitchie would help Shane discover who he used to be; who he really was by making sure that he'd be by the lake at the exact time she was rushing to help her mother. Fate had made sure that Shane would run into Mitchie repeatedly after that meeting in order to further develop himself and to help her as well. It was inevitable that the two would fall for each other after realizing how alike they really were.

It was inevitable after Shane found out about the lie, that they would find each other again in some giant production. It was inevitable that Shane would forgive Mitchie for what she'd done; it was inevitable that he'd understand why. All in all, Shane and Mitchie, Mitchie and Shane, Smitchie, were a match made in heaven and fate seemed to know that. They needed one another and fate made sure that they would inevitably end up together by the end of a Music Filled summer.

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN: So those drabbles were short for me. Reviews are appreciated and most definitely make me smile. **


End file.
